colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eleven.Thirteen
Colony‘s season 2 premiere uses flashback to show the arrival of the Hosts, the devastating invasion and quick subjugation of the humans. Synopsis Much of this episode, the first of Season 2, deals with events surrounding The Arrival. Considerable detail is added to what we know about the major characters (Category:Bowman family, Maddie, Alan Snyder, Eric Broussard) and various organisations during that time. It becomes apparent that The Hosts had well established relationships with allies on Earth before The Arrival. Plot WIP - be careful when editing, to avoid conflicts The Bowmans at Breakfast It's the day of The Arrival. In the Bowman's kitchen, Katie is cooking breakfast. The children, 'Bram, Gracie and Charlie are there and Will enters. Will and Katie talk about his concern that Devon , his partner at work, has been doing something illegal. He doesn't know exactly what she's done. Devon arrives, says hello to everyone and leaves with Will for work. Katie and Charlie in the Car Charlie's helping, telling his mother where construction traffic is causing problems in the city. He starts to have problem with the GPS software on his phone, it reports his position as being all over the city and beyond. Alan Snyder Gets to Work Alan Snyder arrives at work, Western High School, talking to his wife on his cell phone. They are discussing their divorce and their shared house. He cuts her off, saying that he's at work now and can't talk. In his office, he's told that some people are already waiting for him. He goes into his office and finds two men waiting for him. They're not, as they told the office staff, from the text book supplier. They are there to recruit him. They make him uncomfortable with their knowledge of his private (and illegal) financial affairs, persuading him to meet the group who want to employ him. Will and Devon Will Bowman is worried about what to do about his partner Devon, who he thinks may be crooked. After five years working together, he thinks she's too close to the criminals and doesn't believe the down payment for her new house in Santa Monica really came from her uncle. He tells her this over coffee before work, and says that he's requesting a transfer. His doubts have to wait, as they receive an urgent assignment. They get into the office and are told that, overnight, seven military and government VIPs in the LA area have disappeared, including two aerospace engineers. Broussard Comes Home Broussard gets out of a taxi in front of his family's house. His sister greets him and takes him up stairs to see their mother. She's on oxygen, and dialysis twice a week. She wakes for a minute, sees her son and drifts back off. Alan Snyder, at the LA River Snyder is taken to a hidden builiding on the LA river in a convoy of official looking cars. He's given warm clothing and taken into a very cold room, to meet one of The Hosts. Back in the car, the man who spoke to him at the office explains that he's being asked to make a choice. Snyder is shaken and can barely speak. They take him to his wife's house. he tries to persuade her to leave the city as soon as she can, she doesn't believe him. The two men follow him into the house and Snyder tells them to take his daughter. Snyder says that The Hosts will only take one - his ex-wife They drag his daughter out to the car, leaving her mother. Katie and Broussard, at The Yonk Broussard arrives at The Yonk, Katie obviously knows him, and knows what he drinks. She's pleased to see him. They chat, comfortably trading stories. Broussard tries to fix Katie's satellite TV, with no success. He gets a call and has to leave, he gives her an address and goes without saying what's happening Will and Devon, Car and Big House Will and Devon find the Lockheed engineer, Tim Lawes, hiding in a panic room at his house. He locked himself in when there was an attempt to take him. He reveals that he's on a list of 1,200 people in the U.S. who are supposed to be sequestered in the event of a major catastrophe. They take him back to the office where they learn that many more people have disappeared. Will calls Katie and tells her to get to The Yonk. Devon wants Will to leave office, he won't and she goes on her own. Katie manages to call Maddies, picks up Gracie from school, calls Maddie , tells her to pick up Hudson and take him to The Yonk and then all the cars stop working and the lights, power and phones go out, all over the city. Katie starts for Bram and Charlie's school on foot. They find Bram at the school, but Charlie's ten miles away on a trip so they head for The Yonk instead. They reach The Yonk safely, in the evening, Will arrives and leaves on his mountain bike to get Charlie. Snyder Another secret site, blue lights - met by Helena Goldwin - the Governor General's Chief of Staff. She talks about making the transition as smooth as possible, and about him being the most powerful man in LA. Broussard, at VFW LA Post 1019 Broussard goes him, picks up grab bag and weapons - he leaves immediately for the VFW building. Many other ex-soldiers are arriving, no power, hushed voices, Broussard talks to someone he know - wants to scatter everyone but his friend doesn't see the need he goes outside and hurries away. The VFW building is destroyed behind him. Katie, Bram and Gracie at The Yonk Banging on door, Maddie and Hudson arrive, they see their first drones, explosions heard. By candlelight, Katie sings to Gracie, Maddie crying quietly. Broussard, at Home Broussard gives CPR to his mother, his sister watches. Will on Bike Will sees offices destroyed and then sections of The Wall land and fuse together, Will sees them land from the street, cutting him off from Santa Monica and his son. Will in the Santa Monica Bloc ;Present day: Will, dirty and dressed in old combats, approaches a group of armed men sitting around a fire, he explains he's looking for Charlie - that he's heard he's with Solomon. They attack him with a knife, stabbing him in the arm, search him and tell him to go Katie, Visiting Bram in Custody They have two minutes, she tells him Will is in the Santa Monica Bloc looking for Charlie. Maddie pulled strings to get the visit, but can't get him out. Will in the Santa Monica Bloc Will finds Devon's house, asks for her help. She doesn't look pleased, but does look as if she's going to help him. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Amanda Righetti as Maddie Bowman * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * Lori Alan as Elaine * Sherman Augustus as * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman * Dale Godboldo as * Molly Kunz as Cynthia Snyder * Carolyn Michelle Smith as Devon * Ally Walker as Helena Goldwin Co-Starring * J. Paul Boehmer as Tim Lowes * Tony L. Galloway as Harriet Broussard * Rob Evors as Jones * Cooper J. Friedman as Hudson Kenner * Joyce Guy as Janice * Stephanie Jones as Snyder's Assistant * Jolene Kay as FBI Office Person * Jude B. Lanston as Prison Guard * Giovanni Lopes as Gangster Lt. * Mika; Vega as Wierzbowski Gallery ;Stills Missing-VIPs.png Alan Snyder and friend.jpg Amanda Righetti.jpg Adrian Pasda and Amanda Righetti.jpg Josh Holloway and Sarah Wayne Callies.jpg Josh Holloway.jpg Unknown.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 01.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 02.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 03.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 04.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 05.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 06.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 07.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 09.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 10.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 11.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 12.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 13.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 14.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 15.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 16.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 17.jpg File:Colony s2 episode1 gallery 18.jpg ;Season 2 Premiere Party, at The Yonk, Behind the Scenes File:Colony s2 newlywed game.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere amanda sarah.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere carlton drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere carlton josh amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere drone2 (1).jpg File:Colony s2 premiere everybody.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere josh peter.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere josh sarah 0.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere peter drone.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere peter sarah josh.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere ryan carlton.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah bar.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere sarah carlton tory.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory amanda.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory carolyn.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere tory peter carolyn.jpg File:Colony s2 premiere yonk.jpg File:FullSizeRender.jpg ;Videos Colony Season 2 Premiere 10 Minute Sneak Peek Colony Season 2 Trailer (HD) Colony Season 2 Trailer 2 (HD) Colony Season 2 Sarah Wayne Callies Colony Season 2 Josh Holloway Trivia * The meeting site for the Host and Alan Snyder is in Sepulveda Dam * Panic Room - To paraphrase Wikipedia, it is a fortified room within a structure, which is used in the event of a crisis, natural or otherwise. It can be as simple as a small closet, with a reinforced door and deadbolt, to either a concrete or kevlar lined room bolstered with grillwork (or steel sheets), equipped with communications gear and well-stocked with emergency supplies to outlast a siege till law-enforcement can arrive on-scene. * AD - Assistant Director * VIP - Very Important Person * EMP - Electromagnetic Pulse * SOCOM - Special Operations COMmand * In regards to the slide presented during the Missing Persons Investigation briefing, as shown in the stills section, the following acronyms/names were used: ::CIA - The nation's Civilian Foreign Intelligence Service, as oppose to the Military counterpart,known as the DIA, or Defense Intelligence Agency ::Boeing / Lockheed - Private defense contractors ::DARPA - Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency, arm of the Department of Defense. They are the people who brought us the Internet, Artificial Intelligence, GPS, Unmanned Aircraft, and other tech you never heard of. ::National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency - The "nation's eyes", they provide Satellite Imagery. The NSA, or National Security Agency, on the other hand is the "nation's ears", they tap into any type of communications system for actionable intelligence, known as SIG-INT or SIGnals INTelligence. Please note, it is listed as National Geospatial Agency on image ,and is abbreviated as NGA ::National Reconnaissance Office - Launch satellites into Earth orbit, for the NSA, NGA, and other government agencies. ::'Defense Threat Reduction Agency -' The DTRA is responsible for tracking, containing, and neutralizing Weapons of Mass Destruction (WMD), such as Nuclear, Chemical, and Biological agents (NBC for short). The work is also known as counter-proliferation. Please note, in the episode it is referred to as Defense Nuclear Agency. References Category:Season 2 Episodes